Enemy 585
|avatarsInGame= |description = Save the henchman from his AI loop using the building blocks of platformers!}} Enemy 585 (full name Happy Jump Land - Enemy 585 - The Last Henchman) is a puzzle-platform game released on November 9, 2010. The player controls a shape-changing group of blocks named Turner whose goal is to try and safely get Enemy 585 to the goal flag. The game is notable for parodying various retro video games, although primarily it parodies the Mario series. ---- Controls Arrow keys - Move Spacebar - Rotate 90 degrees Levels Enemy 585 has a total of 24 levels and 6 worlds. There are 4 levels per world, along with 1 difficult level inside a castle where the player has to usually get to the ground. The player goes backwards through the game, from Level 6-4 to 1-1. Introduction A Mario-like character is progressing to the end of the last level. He gets to the end and beats the game 99%, missing only one final enemy, Enemy 585. He is in a hole, walking back and forth endlessly. Seven years later, Turner comes by and decides to help him out. They progress backward through the worlds, trying to get to Level 1-1, that may take them out of the place. World 6 World 6 is the first world encountered in Enemy 585. King Frog's castle is where the game starts. This world has four levels, the first level being the castle level. King Frog's castle is located at the back of the island, surrounded by lava, which goes through a small opening (the opening bridged over by logs) that leads into a bigger poll. The poll holds volcanoes are located in a pool of lava in the middle of the island, the lava that goes though this area going into the sea. Levels ---- 6-4 Terrain: Castle This level teaches the basics of the game. Crusher blocks and lava are the only dangers of this level. Despite being the "last level" for the true game, it is considerably the most linear. 6-3 Terrain: Grassy plains The player has to fill in gaps with Turner to allow Enemy 585 to cross multiple platforms. 6-2 Terrain: Clouds This level introduces springs. The player has to fill in gaps again with Turner and lead Enemy 585 over springs. The last part of the level involves Enemy 585 being bounced up and Turner having to quickly fill in gaps. 6-1 Terrain: Grassy plains This level introduces crumbling blocks. Turner has to guide Enemy 585 over many areas that hold crumbling blocks. Near the end of the level, Turner has to guide Enemy 585 up several platforms holding crumbling blocks, but the player must act quick as there are several places to fill in. Arrow space Transports Enemy 585 to World 5. World 5 World 5 is the second world encountered in Enemy 585. It is the first world to have flowers in the fields. This world has four levels. The world is the first world to show mushrooms. Near 5-1 are three blocks, the blocks signifying that blocks will be used for platforms in level 5-3. A tower in front of 5-4 signifies that 5-4 will be a castle level. A stone bridge connects the pathway from 5-3 to 5-2. Levels ---- 5-4 Terrain: Castle The first tower level in the game. Turner has to help Enemy 585 get to the bottom of the castle where the goal flag is, while going down long drops with many of the the newly introduced cannons. 5-3 Terrain: Beach This level introduces switch blocks, and the colour switch affected blocks. Much of the level involves moving switches. Near the end of the level, Turner has to protect Enemy 585 from rolling rolling barrels, then quickly fill in gap to the goal flag after Enemy 585 activates a switch. 5-2 Terrain: Grassy plains This is the first level to have switch affected blocks on Turner. Once Enemy 585 has crossed the first switch, Turner needs to fill in a gap, then after being crossed by Enemy 585, he needs to head into a cave. Enemy 585 will fall into the cave, then after, activating a switch, he will climb out. Turner needs to be at the exit of the cave to prevent 585 from drowning. After 585 walks down a walkway, Turner needs to position himself so he leads Enemy 585 up to the next switch. After a drop, turner needs to lead Enemy 585 up to a platform with a helmet on it. Enemy 585 has to hit the helmet so it activates a switch, and deactivates the wall. After that, Enemy 585 has to hit another helmet to activate some stairs, the top of the stairs needing to be filled in so enemy 585 can proceed to the goal flag. 5-1 Terrain: Beach Arrow space Go to World 4 or back to World 6. World 4 World 4 ''' is the third world encountered in the game Enemy 585. Like other worlds, it has four levels. The world is shaped like a vertically flipped L. This world is the first to show mountains. At the left of 4-1, there is a palm tree. On the right, there is a flower. There is nothing at 4-2. Around 4-3, there are mountains which represent a winter mountain level. There is a tower at 4-4 like the other 6-4, 5-4 etc.. '''Levels ---- 4-4 Terrain: '''Castle Turner has to get Enemy 585 to the left side of the castle to reach the goal flag. Spinning fireball chains that are similar to crossfires are introduced in the level. 4-3 '''Terrain: Winter mountain This is the first level to have this terrain. Turner has to help Enemy 585 up the mountain to the goal flag. This is the level where icicles are introduced; Turner also has new red blocks for his body. The player has to beware, because there are lots of switches and icicles. 4-2 Terrain: '''Clouds This is the first level where Turner has crumbling bricks on his body. This level takes thinking, for if Enemy 585 goes on the crumbling bricks to much, he might not be able to go to farther platforms. 4-1 '''Terrain: Mushroom The player has to go all around with switch blocks to pass. There are also helmets scattered around. The player has to use the switches sparingly. Arrow space Transports Enemy 585 to World 3 or back to World 5. World 3 World 3 is the fourth world encountered in Enemy 585. This world has four levels, like all other worlds in the game. This world is split up into four small islands, each connected by bridges. The first island - at the top right of the map - has a tower next to 3-4. Connected by bridge is island two, which has a palm tree, flower, three mushrooms, and level 3-3. The bottom side of this island contains a bridge that connects which island three. The third island in this set of four has 3-2 and 3-1, stretching out from the right side of the island being a small peninsula that has only a single palm tree. Island three and four are connected by a long bridge, island four containing a palm tree, flower, and an arrow space. Levels 3-4 3-3 3-2 3-1 Arrow space Leads to World 2 or World 4. World 2 World 2 is the fifth world in Enemy 585. This world contains four levels, and consists of four islands connected by rainbow bridges. The bottom-right island is the island the player initially arrives on. Containing a flower, tower, it also contains three spaces: an arrow space, 2-4, and 2-3. The top of this island is connect to island two by a short rainbow bridge. Island two contains two flowers, a space for level 2-2, and a rainbow bridge on the left side that connects with island two. Island two is exactly the same as island three, only being reversed, having a space for 2-1 instead of 2-2, and the flowers replaced with shrubs. The bottom of this island has a long rainbow that makes liner turns, eventually connecting with island four. A small island, it has a single flower and an arrow space. 2-4 2-3 2-2 2-1 Arrow space Transports the player to World 1 or World 3. World 1 World 1 is the sixth and final world of Enemy 585. Consisting of four levels, this island is a single island not connected by bridges, and containing the castle of the Princess. This island is shaped similar to a cubic U. The path for the level goes down in an L shape, the only arrow space in this level at the top of the L. A short distance below this space is 1-4, which is next to a tower. The same distance down is level 1-3, which is at the joins of the L. As the path moves horizontally left, level 1-2 is found at the end of this long walk. A short distance above this level is level 1-1 - the final level of the game, which, is right below the princess's castle. To the left and right of 1-1 are flowers and roses. Levels 1-4 1-3 1-2 1-1 Ending Enemies *'Squish blocks' - Spiked blocks which fall down, then bring themselves back up. *'Barrel shooting rocks' - A female rock that shoots barrels out of its mouth. *'Spinning fire ball chains' - a chain of usually ten or more fireballs that spin around clockwise. Hazards *'Spikes' - Located on most levels, they will kill Enemy 585 on contact. *'Liquid hazards' - Liquid hazards appear as either water or lava and kill on contact. They are located in almost every level. *'Helmets' - Helmets of fallen henchmen. They will only kill Enemy 585 if the rush into him. *'Cannons' - Usually on stands, they fire cannonballs with faces on them frequently. *'Icicles' - Located on snow on the ceiling, they fall when Enemy 585 gets close. Interactive objects *'Manuel' - A signpost that tells Enemy 585 and Turner about new things. *'Goal flag' - A blue flag that needs to be secured in order to get to the next level. *'Springs' - Springs on blocks which will spring Enemy 585 up. *'Switch blocks' - Blocks with switches on them. They turn on blocks the color of the switch. *'180 zones' - Will let Turner turn only 180 Degrees. *'No-turn zones' - Zones which will not let Turner turn at all. *'Checkpoints' - When walked past, the Enemy 585 will respawn there when he dies. Glitches *When Turner somehow collides with Enemy 585, Enemy 585 will get trapped in Turner. This is only possible in 1-2. *Sometimes, if Turner is placed as a stairway and Enemy 585 is going up, if the player turns Turner fast enough sometimes Turner may glitch and Enemy 585 will randomly start going up until Turner ceases switching. *When the game is paused, the timer might keep counting. *When Enemy 585 falls and the player pauses the game, Enemy 585 will stand on a part of land at the side. Cultural references Up until the release of Mega Mash eleven months later, Enemy 585 contained the most in-game parodies of any Nitrome game. Although Enemy 585 was primarily based on the Mario series, Enemy 585 was "inspired by lots of classic platformers rather than just one", and as such, references various old retro games. Donkey Kong *The barrel shooting rocks's barrels are a reference to Donkey Kong's barrels Bubble Bobble *The way Enemy 585 dies is a reference to Bubble Bobble Tetris *The player playing as a large block that can flip around and moves around similar to a Tetris block Sonic the Hedgehog *Checkpoints are a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog checkpoints *The palm trees are a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog palm trees Mario The majority of the game features are based (parody) on the Mario franchise. Characters *The Henchmen, including Enemy 585, are a reference to Koopa Troopas. **Helmets are a reference to shells worn by Koopa Troopas. ***The presence of defeated Hemchmens’ helmets is a reference to stray shells that are first found in Super Mario World. *Squish blocks are a reference to Thwomps. *Small legged blobs are a reference to Goombas. *King Frog is a reference to Bowser. *The bearded man is a reference to Mario. *The Princess is a reference to Princess Peach. Gameplay elements *Spinning fire ball chains are a reference to Firebars *Cannons are a reference to Cannons, or more traditionally, Bill Blasters that fire Bullet Bills exclusively. *Goal flags are a reference to Flagpoles. **An Evil flag going up replacing a Good flag is a parody of level completion in the New Super Mario Bros. sub-series, where Mario would pull down the current flag and replace it with a Mario flag upon reaching the Flagpole. *Switch blocks are a reference to ON/OFF Switches. *Trees with fruit on them are a reference to Berries that first appeared in Super Mario World. *The mushroom platforms is a reference to the Mario counterparts. *The way levels are entered by a giant transparent face of a character shrinking then enlarging is a reference and parody of the level entrances of New Super Mario Bros.. **It is a parody in that the face of the bearded man (equivalent of Mario) is seen when the player dies, and the face of King frog (equivalent of Bowser) is seen when a level is entered, the opposite of what is seen when in New Super Mario Bros.. (Mario's face is seen when entering/completing a level, and Bowser's face seen when a level is failed) *Each world consisting of four levels, and each fourth level being a castle/fortress, is a reference to the level progression in Super Mario Bros., where worlds always consist of four levels and each fourth level is a castle. *The construction of each world is a reference to the construction of each world of Super Mario World. *World 6 having a volcano and lots of lava is a reference to how the final world of many Mario games are populated by lots of volcanoes and streams of lava *The submarine that appears in the background of some levels may be a reference to the Sunken Ghost Ship from Super Mario World. *The rainbow coloured roads are a reference to the Rainbow Road found mainly in the Mario Kart series. *The change to all the flowers in the game upon completion of the game is a reference to Fall from Super Mario World, unlocked as a 100% completion reward once the player has gone through all 96 exits. Trivia * Three days after the Enemy 585 was released, Nitrome added checkpoints after getting several emails the days before about them. See Also *List of Changes made in Nitrome Games Notes the main influence was always going to be Mario as it is the most established platform series. We thought they were probably the most memorable restart points we could think of and quite unusual so we thought it would be more fun referencing them :) }} es:Enemy 585 Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Assisting games Category:Art by Stefan Ählin Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games